Pilot
'Pilot' '''is the first episode in season 1 of The Blacklist and the 1st episode overall. It first aired on September 23, 2013 on NBC. To read the transcript for this episode, click here. Synopsis A criminal mastermind surrenders to the FBI with a stunning offer to catch an elusive terrorist — but he'll only talk to a specific rookie profiler. Storyline A man with a fedora meets with Newton Phillips outside the FBI building in New York City. The man then takes a leather briefcase from Phillips and walks into the building. Once inside, the man states that he is there to see Assistant Director, Harold Cooper. He then shows his ID to the officer at the desk saying that he is Raymond Reddington. While the security personnel runs his name, he gains attention as he goes through the odd process of removing his coat, jacket and hat. The guard learns from the computer database, that Red has been listed as an "Arrest On Sight" fugitive. She sounds the alarm and immediately Red is surrounded by armed security, guns aimed and at highest alert. Red is already kneeling down on the Federal Seal on the floor, with his hands behind his head. The camera focuses in on the Fugitive List where he is featured. He is revealed to be on the FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives list. Jump to an hour later, Donald Ressler, the case agent on Red, introduces himself to Cooper, who has just arrived on the scene. Cooper asks if it's really Red as they make their way into a facility. Ressler says Red came with documents and other proof, proving that he is indeed Raymond Reddington. Ressler also mentions that he had tried to kill Red in a classified mission in Brussels, 2008. When Cooper arrives, Red is in an isolation cell and has said nothing. Once it is confirmed it truly is Raymond Reddington, Cooper orders that tracking device, Alpha Chip, is injected into his arm. With this, Red presumes that someone who can make decisions has arrived and begins to speak in a condescending manner towards Cooper. Ressler briefs all agents on who they’re dealing with, including Red’s backstory and illegal activity. Red begins to speak about a specific person he is willing to give to the FBI, Ranko Zamani. Cooper and Ressler, who have been monitoring this conversation, check records and determine that Zamani had died 6 years ago. Red replies by saying that a dead man had stepped off a plane at 10:30 AM this morning. Checking airport security tapes reveal that Red is correct. Cooper then admits they were wrong about Zumani being dead, which satisfies Red. He tells them he will help the FBI with Zumani as currently, their interests are aligned, but on Red’s terms. Cooper responds telling Red that he has no bargaining power, which Red quickly corrects and reveals that he was the one who helped Zumani get into the country and that he has plans for an attack. Because of this, it is now clear to Cooper that they will have to deal with Red on his terms. For now, Red has one demand. He states that he will only speak to Elizabeth Keen. The scene switches to a couple asleep in a bed. Liz and her husband Tom Keen are woken by their dog, Hudson, having overslept. Liz turns to their alarm clock, showing 12:00 AM. She then jumps out of bed and starts rushing around, it's her first day at work for the FBI and she’s late. While both Liz and Tom are getting ready for work, they agree to meet at lunchtime to attend their last adoption agency interview. Tom shows Liz a flyer for the Washington Zoo, as he is trying to decide where to take his students on a field trip. Liz tells him the Zoo is more gender neutral than DC Air & Space Exhibition. As they leave the house, 2 FBI minivans and a military helicopter arrive outside the house and Liz is taken to the Post Office to meet with Cooper. When Cooper calls a meeting with Liz, Ressler and a few others, he tries to come to some understanding as to why Red would ask for her and more importantly, who is she. Cooper even goes as far as to ask Liz to profile herself, to try and grasp a better understanding of her significance to Red. When they all come to the verdict that Liz is there only because she is new and he will be able to manipulate her, Liz is then taken to meet Red. Red greets Liz and begins to ask her personal questions about her background and family. When she pushes to know more about Zamani’s attack, Red says that Beth Ryker, the daughter of General Daniel Ryker, is going to be kidnapped by Zamani and will be out of the country in less than 36 hours. An armed team led by Liz and Ressler rush to meet the General and find the location of his daughter. Liz and the team then head to a ballet school where Beth is taken out of her class. Beth is in a minivan with Liz in an FBI convoy. Liz tries to keep Beth calm by giving her a Stars and Stripes pin. Beth then reciprocates by giving Liz her bracelet. The convoy is stopped on a bridge over the river by HAZMAT personnel informing them of chemical spill ahead. While the vehicles are turning round they are ambushed and Beth is taken after a gunfight in which Ressler saves Liz's life. Liz promises to rescue her. Back at the Post Office, where Red is being held, Liz questions Red about the abduction. Red doesn’t answer any of her questions, as he is too preoccupied questioning Liz's scar she has on her wrist. Red says that to get Beth back he will need to see what information they currently have. When he is taken to the operations room, he identifies the “Chemist” and “Banker” as members aiding in Zamani’s attack. Red states that the Chemist makes chemical weapons and offers to find him. He explains that in order to gather the information he will need to be free, as Zamani has to believe that he is moving freely. Red also says that the Innkeeper, a man who runs a safe house network, will know the location of the Chemist. '''Reddington's 5 Rules for Working with the FBI: * He never sleeps in the same location for more than two nights in a row. * He wants a fully encrypted 8mm tag embedded in his neck. * He gets to have him own security. (Has a list of 5, Cooper can choose two) * Whatever information that he discloses falls under an immunity package that he negotiates himself. * And most importantly, he only speaks with Elizabeth Keen.